Seeing Red
by Meyanni
Summary: Set in today's world, on planet earth, where there is no such planet as Alternia, SBURB never was created, and trolls are an endangered species living among humans. Hints to the Homestuck story itself are made, though it does not exist. Read it. All of it. Rated M for language, sex, violent abuse, drug usage, and rape. Don't like that? Don't read it.
1. A Chance Encounter

The sun was filtering between the skyscrapers, painting beams and shadows on the pavement. But it went unnoticed by the city folk; they saw it every day. Cars and busses drove over the shifting patterns on the streets, and many feet trampled the sun's artwork on the sidewalks. The light, however, was noticed by a lone individual, who relied on the warmth of the rays to awaken her from slumber.

In an alleyway, just two blocks away from the market, a young troll sleeps; curled up inside a box that had once held a refrigerator. The box was wrapped in layers of packing tape; a clever idea for water protection. The walls of the alley were covered in graffiti of jumbled words and letters. It is almost impossible to decipher what they say.

She awakens from her sleep as the sunshine spreads across her face. A small smile touches her dark lips as the warmth of it caressed her skin. The troll sits up in her box, sharply bending her neck from side to side. She winces at the loud pops that are heard, but then does the same procedure to her knuckles. Wiggling her fingers, she scoots to one end of the box, so she can stretch her legs out. Her dark jeans are ripped in various places, and are very dirty. The troll girl has no shoes. She leans forward and grabs her toes with her hands, and she rocks back and forth, stretching. In the middle of her stretching, she yawns, and becomes rather limp, like a rag doll.

"Fuck."

She sniffs, as if upset, and reaches to her left side, where she finds a candy bar wrapper. Curling her fingers around it, she peels it open, checking for any missed contents. Underneath the sound of wrapper noises, a low rumble is heard. The troll places a hand on her stomach, and her sharp teeth bite into her lip.

"Be quiet," she tells her stomach, but it won't listen. Sniffing again, she deftly hops out of the box and just stand there, staring at who knows what. A slight flick of her pointed ear is made involuntarily, and her head looks to the left. She can hear something. Her nose scrunches up, and she takes in several whiffs of the city air. The air had a.. a new smell to it. And it wasn't there yesterday. A mission in mind, she sets out to where the smells are coming from. The sidewalk she takes is a popular one; crowded with people of all classes. Most people move out of her way because they can see that she is obviously a small girl, but a good number of the wealthy citizens ignore her and she is knocked around by their feet. They feel that she is unimportant because she is homeless. The girl ignores the rude pedestrians; she is used to their behavior.

She comes to a four-way stop, and she is disappointed to see the cars driving in front of her. Her head turns slightly to the right, and she smiles.

"Good morning Sam!"

The homeless boy on the corner looks up at her and smiles, "Oh, hey Terezi. Where are you going today?"

"I smelled something weird earlier, and I wanna check it out."

"Yeah, the state fair just opened this morning. That's probably what you smell. I can smell the food from all the way over here."

Terezi smiled, her sharp teeth glinting, "It sounds like it will be fun, and I'm not going to miss it."

She noticed that the cars had stopped, and she began walking across the street, "Bye Sam!" she called, not looking back. She could feel him waving at her, and she was satisfied. After she reached the opposite side of the street, she inhaled again, detecting smells of sugar and other food. She patted her screaming stomach and continued her leisurely gait. The people around her seemed irritated at her slow pace, and some purposefully stepped on her bare toes or pushed her aside. One fancy-looking man pushed her to the edge of the sidewalk with a briefcase that reeked of Xerox. She stumbled into a lady, who lost her balance and fell against a car.

"You stupid girl!" the woman howled at Terezi, "Couldn't you see me standing here?"

"Sorry, I was pushed, bitch," Terezi replied, irritated.

The woman's mouth opened again to scold Terezi for her language, but then she saw bare toes peeping out from ragged jeans. Terezi could tell the woman was beginning to feel badly.

_Perfect_.

The woman came over to Terezi and knelt in front of her. She took Terezi's hand and placed some paper in it. "I know it's not much," she said ruefully, "but I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know you were homeless." She smoothed Terezi's hair and walked away.

Smiling like a troll, Terezi uncrumpled the paper. It was a 20-dollar bill.

_Holy shit! I'm going to eat like a king today!_

She folded the money into a small square and put it deep inside her pocket. After patting the pocket a few times, she continued her walk towards the fair smell. It wasn't very far from where she was then. She reached it in a matter of minutes. The ground changed from cement to dirt and sparse grass. Her hot feet felt cooled by the smooth dirt, and she wiggled her toes in the earth. She sniffed twice, and could smell food, sweat, and animals. Her stomach nagged ather again, and she rubbed it, smiling. "Let's get something good to eat," she said aloud.

She could easily found where the food trucks were. She walked back and forth between them all at least ten times, which took about half an hour. She wanted to make sure she could make the best choice. In addition to seeing the food offered, she could noted the prices, and she didn't want to waste her precious money. It had been days since she last had any. It was hard to make up her mind. Fried mushrooms sounded good, but so did cotton candy. She stood there debating, when someone bumped into her. Before she could react, she could feel something cold and sticky in her hair, oozing down her face. She could smell vanilla ice cream.

"Oh my gosh little girl!" said the man in a very apologetic voice, "I didn't see you there!" He then plucked something off her head, which she could see to be a waffle cone.

She sighed, "It's okay; no one ever does."

The man seemed flustered, "Hold on, I'll get some napkins!"

As she waited there, with the ice cream getting warm and even more sticky, she felt more annoyed than ever. As she began thinking murderous thoughts, someone came running up to her. She assumed it was the man coming back with napkins, but as she took notice of the person, she realized it was a female. The lady grabbed Terezi's hand and began dragging her along behind her.

"There you are!" she hissed, "I'm tired of you running off like that! We pay you to be here. You don't need to be going anywhere!"

Terezi's short legs pumped furiously to keep up with the flighty madwoman, "Hey! Lemme go! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

The woman continued dragging Terezi along, "Oh no you don't; I'm not going to fall for your amnesia trick!" She quickened her pace and poor Terezi could only run in response. The strange lady brought her to a tent that was coloured with delicious red and white stripes. Sitting Terezi firmly in a chair, she smacked her across the cheek. Terezi's hand flew instantly to the stinging place, rubbing it gently. She was too shocked to cry out.

"Now see here, you freak!" the woman bellowed, "Finish your face paint and change your clothes. I'm tired of seeing your stupid ripped pants! And if I come back in here and find you gone..." she gripped Terezi's left horn and pressed hard on it, like she was trying to snap it off. Terezi's breath caught in her throat, and she found her body paralyzed by unimaginable pain.

She saw a wicked smile play on the woman's lips, "Exactly, you brainless idiot. I'll have your horns on a necklace if you try to pull anything else." She gave a final sharp twist to Terezi's horn and then let go. She exited the tent, and Terezi could hear her tying the flaps shut.

Her horn throbbed with an almost unbearable pain, and she felt tears form in her eyes. A garbled sob caught in her throat as she gently rubbed her horn. She wanted to go home.

She heard the tent rustling, and she swiveled her head to see what it was. A young troll covered in white and dark grey face paint was army-crawling underneath the tent; his long horns proving to be a bother to get his head all the way under. She heard him mumbling to himself, and he managed to get all the way in. She stared at the troll, in complete shock.

He scratched behind his right horn, his fingers lost in his extremely messy hair. His free hand scratched his little troll butt, which was covered in a pair of extremely mutilated pants. Turning around, he took a delayed notice of Terezi sitting there. He lazily lifted an arm halfway up in a rather non-enthusiastic gesture.

"Hey."

Terezi blinked. She had never seen another troll in her life, and all he says is _hey_? She let go of her horn and hopped out of the chair, "Hi, um, I'm Terezi.."

His half-closed eyes blinked lazily, "I'm Gamzee."


	2. To Become a Clown

"N-nice to meet you.." Terezi mumbled. She watched as Gamzee ambled slowly to a mini refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Faygo. As he drank the soda, she began to feel a bit slighted. It irritated her that he wasn't as excited to see her as she was to see him.

Gamzee chugged the whole bottle of Faygo and tossed the container aside. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he let out a belch that shook the tent poles. He grinned, and then walked over to Terezi.

"Sup?"

Terezi blinked, "Um, I dunno, what's up with you?"

Gamzee shrugged. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a glass pipe of sorts. A little bag of marijuana was pulled out afterwards. He brushed past Terezi and sat on a beanbag chair that was a few feet away from the chair she had been sitting in. Ignoring Terezi, he began putting bits of weed inside the bowl.

Terezi stood there, dumbfounded. Here she was, practically kidnapped, found someone just like her, and he was going to ignore her and smoke pot instead? She shook her head. Maybe the only way she could talk to him was if she got high with him. She walked back to the chair and sat down, looking at Gamzee, who was still packing.

"Can I smoke with you?" Terezi asked politely.

Gamzee nodded slightly, "Mhmm," he mumbled, putting the bag of weed back into his pocket. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a purple lighter, and offered it and the bowl to Terezi.

"Wanna hit this shit first?"

"Um, no, you go. It's yours after all.."

Gamzee shrugged and fit the end into his mouth, lit the bowl, and sucked in sharply. Terezi watched him carefully as she began wiping the dried, sticky ice cream from her face. The only reason she had refused his offer was simply because she didn't know how to smoke weed at all. Gamzee finished his long drawl, and let loose a thick plume of garish smoke from his mouth.

_That doesn't look too hard_..

Before she could smile about her fortune, Gamzee pursed his lips and sucked the smoke back in, inhaling every last bit. Terezi noticed his chest swell, and knew that breathing it in like that must be how to smoke marijuana. He held it in for almost a minute, and then exhaled; a fine stream of smoke escaping his grey lips. He sighed, looking quite content, and then offered the lighter and the bowl to Terezi again. She tentatively accepted the items, and tried to copy Gamzee's actions. She placed her lips around the end, and flicked the lighter on. She sucked hard on the pipe, and she could taste something awful in her mouth. She glanced over at Gamzee, who seemed preoccupied with staring at his shoes.

Removing the pipe from her mouth, she did what Gamzee had done, and let forth a smoke cloud. Steeling herself, she began sucking in all the smoke, like she was drinking through a straw. She held the smoke in her lungs like Gamzee did.

_Ha.. that wasn't so bad..._

Her lungs then suddenly felt like they were swelling, and before she could stop herself, she began coughing. The smoke came flying out of her mouth and nose, ad she coughed like she never had before. She tried to breathe, but the coughing halted her. Gamzee watched her with an amused look on his face, "Yeah, I'm sorry bro, I know it's the cheap shit. I bet you're used to some better motherfuckin' weed."

Terezi sat hunched over on the chair, her tongue hanging from her mouth, catching her breath. Her throat felt hot and raw, like she had swallowed sandpaper flambé. She managed a weak smile and passed the bowl back to Gamzee, "Yeah, that's it.." she managed to mumble.

The half-stoned troll smirked and took the pipe and lighter from her hands, eager to take another hit. This time, Terezi watched him even more carefully, observing how deep of a breath he took, and how much his chest swelled while he inhaled the smoke inside of his lungs. She noted that he probably smoked like a chimney, and that she was not ready for it, but it had to be done.

Trying again, she inhaled the smoke, this time not pursing her lips too tightly. She made sure not to hold too much air inside her tiny lungs, and she didn't cough once. She held her breath for as long as she could, and then carefully let it all out, letting a stream of faint smoke.

As she handed the bowl back to Gamzee, she could feel her head already becoming light. She blinked a few times, and then pretended it was no big deal. After her second successful hit, she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy. After the third, her head felt like it was both made of stone, and lighter than air. Gamzee let out a low chuckle and pulled at Terezi's arm, and she let herself slide off the chair and onto Gamzee's lap. She took the bowl offered to her and had her fourth hit. Her eyes closed on their own and she felt like she didn't even give a fuck. Gamzee opened another bottle of Faygo and chugged it down. He smoked what was left in the bowl, and then emptied it onto the floor.

Twisting his body, Gamzee settled himself deeper into the beanbag and pulled Terezi up closer. Her head laid on his shoulder; her body wedged between his chest and his right arm. She laid there, mouth open, feeling like her tongue was made of cotton. Gamzee brushed her hair from her face and then laid his head back on the beanbag.

"W'sup, little troll girl?" he mumbled in a low voice.

Terezi's head lolled to the side, "I dun' even givafuck.." she replied, her mouth barely moving. Gamzee moved his arm upwards, moving Terezi closer to him. His fingers absentmindedly traced her ribs, but she didn't care. She laid there with her head feeling weird, and her limbs felt like they were made of iron. She swallowed, and felt her throat sticking to itself. She smacked her lips, but those, too, felt dry and swollen.

Reaching his free arm behind him, Gamzee produced another bottle of Faygo from his seemingly endless supply. He unscrewed the cap and sat up, using his arm to support Terezi.

"Drink this," he mumbled softly, holding the bottle to her lips. Terezi drank slowly and carefully, savoring the cold cherry soda. When she finally had her fill, she noticed that she had drank over half of the bottle. Chuckling at her dazed face, Gamzee finished the bottle and flopped his head back down on the beanbag.

"Ahhh.." he exhaled in a drawn-out low voice. His bass tone made the beanbag vibrate, and it tickled Terezi's dulled limbs. She let out a muffled giggle and turned on her left side, facing Gamzee. She lazily flopped her arm over his chest and nuzzled her face into his shirt. His arm slid from underneath her to around her shoulders and squeezed. Terezi let out an _mmph_, and she could feel her mind slipping. Exhaling, she let go of control and relaxed completely; her limbs going limp like jelly. She felt Gamzee's other arm encircle her body, and then all of her senses shut down. She saw darkness, and for the oddest reason, it seemed so fascinating to her. She had never felt so relaxed and happy before. She was completely content to look at the blackness in front of her.

Only minutes later did she feel Gamzee shaking her.

"Hey, get up.."

She cracked open one eye and then shut it immediately. It felt like someone put a bag of sand under her eyelids.

"Hmm-mhh.." she grunted, shaking her head slightly.

Gamzee mumbled something and shook her again, "C'mon, you gotta wake the fuck up, girl.. we gotta paint up and haul our motherfuckin' asses outside."

Terezi forced herself to sit up. Rubbing her eyes furiously, she yawned, "But we just went to sleep.."

"We've been passed out for about two hours, yo. It's 4:13 already. We gotta get our asses in motherfuckin' motion, or my ass gets motherfuckin' fired."

Two hours? Terezi shook her head in disbelief, "That was the best sleep ever.."

Gamzee laughed and turned away, walking to a small table, "I know, right? It's motherfuckin' awesome." He picked something from the table and then walked back over to Terezi. He opened a small container and she noticed that it was face paint. He stuck a finger in dark grey paint and began moving it towards her face.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Terezi cried out, now wide awake. Her hands flew up in front of her face as she tried to keep Gamzee's paint-covered fingers away from her.

Gamzee sighed, "Look girl, I don't know why the fuck you're here, but I know that motherfuckin' Johnson probably dragged you here like she did with me. All we gotta do it paint our faces and go around the fair and make these motherfuckin' bastards laugh. Then we come the fuck back here, and we get some motherfuckin' loot. It's fuckin' easy, and no one'll fuck around with us."

Deciding that being a clown was better than sleeping in a box, Terezi brushed her hair from her face, allowing Gamzee to paint her up. The face paint felt greasy and warm; two sensations she didn't particularly care for. He grinned maniacally the entire time, which unnerved Terezi to her core. After finishing the paint, he stuck two little red pom-poms to Terezi's horns. Not understanding, she asked why. As Gamzee painted his own face, he explained that it prevented "poking accidents."

Terezi watched him paint his face. His fingers flew expertly over his skin, making perfectly symmetrical patters with the paint.

_He must do this a lot..._

The paint on Terezi's face dried, but it didn't itch or flake like she expected. She figured it must be the good kind. She brushed her jeans, but sadly noted that nothing she could do would make them look any better. Noticing her predicament, Gamzee tossed her a pair of black pants with large holes cut into them. Before Terezi could say anything, a pair of grey leggings were tossed into her lap as well. Deciding it didn't really matter, Terezi peeled off her jeans and slipped on the leggings. Gamzee took no notice, or at least politely pretended not to. Slipping on the pants, she noticed how light and roomy they were. She stood up and walked around, enjoying the feeling of the material swish against her legs. She looked up to ask Gamzee a question but found him to not be in the tent.

_Great. Just great._

As she began pondering his whereabouts, he slid underneath the tent again, holding a paper bag in his hand. He glanced up and down her body in an emotionless fashion, and then handed her the bag, "Here."

Giving him a crooked smile, she opened the bag and pulled out its contents. She found a black t-shirt with a white Libra symbol on the front. She glanced from the shirt over to the troll clown.

"How did you that this is my sign?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Gamzee twisted the top off another Faygo, "Your blood," he said, and then started chugging the soda. He kept his eye contact with Terezi, letting her know that he wasn't done. He took two more swigs, and then screwed the cap back on the mostly empty bottle, "Your eyes were motherfuckin' bloodshot earlier, yo. Motherfuckin' teal, girl. I know it."

He drank the last of the Faygo, gulping noisily. Tossing the bottle aside, the brushed off his own shirt, with a purple Capricorn symbol, "We've all gotta wear these," he grumbled, "they're pretty big on zodiac shit, but they don't know motherfuckin' shit about it like you and I."

Terezi nodded, "How did you make yours purple?" she asked, curious. In response, Gamzee help up his left thumb, which had a small scar on it. Nodding again, Terezi bit down on her thumb, drawing a little blood. After squeezing her thumb a few times, she smeared her cyan-coloured blood all over the white symbol. She held up the shirt after a few moments, proud of her work. Slipping the shirt on, she felt a faint sense of belonging. Gamzee smiled slightly, but it vanished quickly when the tent flaps burst open. In stomped the lady that had brought Terezi here in the first place.

"Sup, bitch?" Gamzee asked calmly.

The lady fumed, "Now see here, you disgusting little.." her voice trailed off as she noticed Terezi. She looked back and forth from Terezi to Gamzee, confused as to why there were two trolls in front of her. She suddenly shook her head and pointed a long, bony finger at Gamzee, "You had damn better not let this bitch fuck up, you here me?"

Terezi's chest swelled, ready to yell at this sorry excuse for a human being for calling her names, but Gamzee thrust an arm in front of her, "Don't worry bitch; I'll teach her everything."

The woman's face turned jollyjelly purple, and she stormed out of the tent.

Gamzee turned to Terezi, "Here's the deal; we go the fuck out there, fuck up some shit, get made fun of, and we get the motherfuckin' money."

Terezi nodded, "Can I stick with you for this evening though?"

Gamzee grinned and nodded in return, "Yeah, take one of these, too," he placed a white pill in Terezi's hand.

"What's this?"

"Xanex."

"What's it do?"

"It'll make you not give a flying fuck."

Deciding it was better than nothing, Terezi swallowed the pill with a drink of blue Faygo that Gamzee gave her. He did the same, but with two pills. Turning around, he grabbed some juggling clubs that were lying on the ground. He handed three to Terezi, "I'll teach you to juggle when we get to our spot," he said good-naturedly.

"But I don't even know how!" Terezi moaned.

He smiled, "That's what'll make these motherfuckers laugh, I bet."

"Great, humiliation.." Terezi moaned.

He patted her shoulder, "Don't worry; if they think we're the shit, they'll tip us right then and there."

He picked up one more club and then a bright blue bicycle horn. He squeezed it a few times to make sure it sounded all right, which it did. He then sounded it off right in Terezi's ear, which made her eardrums vibrate.

"Dammit Gamzee!" she howled.

"Honk."


	3. To Be a Clown

Sighing tiredly, Terezi followed Gamzee outside, struggling to hold the clubs in her arms, plus a bucket with some bike horns. He led her past the food trucks and over towards the midway, the whole entire time mumbling to himself. Terezi wasn't quite sure what to make of the Capricorn. He was most certainly the greatest enigma of a person she'd ever met in her life. And the fact that he was a troll was all the more intriguing. Not saying he made good decisions, because Terezi had _never_ done drugs before, but he had a somewhat honest character. She decided that was really all she needed from Gamzee for the time being.

Her mind carried away with her thoughts, she didn't notice Gamzee stop to talk to one of the ride operators. She continued to walk forward, her thoughts chasing themselves around inside her mind. _Well, I'm sure he's a good person and all, but what if I start to get caught up in drugs like he is? I don't want to become addicted.. but it's better than sleeping in that 'ol box.._

She sniffed and rubbed her nose on her shoulder, and the movement caused her to drop one of her clubs. She called out for the nonexistant Gamzee to wait, and bent down to pick up the club. As she grabbed ahold of it, another one fell from her arms. Gritting her teeth, she tried to pick up both simultaneously, but she had difficulty grasping them both. Frustrated, she dropped all seven clubs, plus the bucket, on the ground and began picking them up in a neat and orderly fashion.

As Terezi worked on fitting the clubs in her arms, she began to notice a small number of people watching her. A tiny lightbulb went off in her mind, and she pretended that the fifth club was too much for her to handle, and she dropped them all again. She noticed some kids laughing at her, and she decided that she didn't need Gamzee. She picked up two of the clubs and figured that juggling couldn't be too difficult.

Tossing them up in the air didn't do much of anything, so she decided to try passing them back and forth from her hands. It was easy, but didn't seem to draw any interest from the crowd. Her grip slipped and one of the clubs landed on her foot, which made the kids laugh again. She smiled for show, but her head was feeling really mellow, like she could do anything and wouldn't care. She figured it was the pill that Gamzee had given her earlier.

Terezi took a deep breath and picked the club up from the ground. Tossing them back up in the air, she tried crossing her arms to grab when they came down. It worked, which brought admiration from her onlookers. As she continued to do those same motions, she had the brilliant idea of trying to hacky sack a juggling club. She had played hacky for quite a few years, and figured it wouldn't be an extreme challenge. Nudging her toes under the handle of a club, she sharply flicked it upward, and caught it with the side of her left foot. She made sure to keep passing clubs with her hands as she worked the club with her feet. She became subtly aware of more people watching her, and she decided to get more fancy. She began rapidly passing the club from her right foot to her left, making her look like she was almost dancing. It never her the ground, and she went faster. A few people began clapping, and that only fueled Terezi's ambitions.

Unsure of how the hell it happened, a third club was added to her hands, and that, too, remained off the ground. The crowd seemed to grow larger, and Terezi decided to try something else. She began spinning as she juggled, a literal dance of balance and concentration. People began cheering her on with hooting and clapping, and Terezi knew she had them hooked. She had clubs bouncing off her knees and feet, and clubs flying up from her hands into the air and back down again. It still somehow didn't feel like it was enough to satisfy the spectators, so she relied on her balancing skills to save her reputation. Taking another deep breath, she flipped upside down, holding herself up with her right arm. She juggled the two clubs with her left arm, and the three clubs were being continually skyrocketed by her feet. Terezi subconsciously noted that if she had been wearing shoes, it would be impossible to do this, but since she had her bare toes to grip the clubs at they came down, she could relaunch them each time.

Amidst the large crowd cheering her on, she heard money being tossed in the bucket that held the bike horns, and she figured that she was doing a good job. As she continued to juggle, she tossed up both clubs to her feet that her left hand had been juggling. She switched balancing hands, and picked up the last two clubs, juggling them rapidly. Her feet moved of their own accord, and it shocked Terezi, not to mention the crowd, how she was able to juggle five clubs with her feet without even being able to see them.

Suddenly, without warning, an extremely loud horn sounded from who knows where, and it startled her so much she lost her balance, toppling over. The crowd's attention diverted from her to the loudspeakers, and Terezi picked herself up, dusting off her new pants.

**Ladies and gentlemen! It's that moment you've all been waiting for! Please, make your way to the stage, for at this very moment, the band you've all been dying to hear is setting up right now! If you don't have a ticket, we still have a few left! Better hurry; seats are filling up fast!**

Terezi's onlookers dispersed rather rapidly, much to her disappointment. She began to pick up the clubs when she noticed an unmoving person in the crowd, watching her. It was Gamzee, who was staring at her with a somewhat shocked expression. He ambled slowly over to her and helped her pick up the clubs. He dropped two of them into the horn bucket and his jaw dropped. Terezi peeked into the bucket and saw a substantial amount of coins and dollar bills. He grabbed the bucket with one hand and Terezi's arm with the other, running back towards their tent. She was able to keep the pace, since Gamzee seemed rather loopy.

Avoiding crowds of people who were going in the direction of the stage, Gamzee and Terezi finally made it back to the tent. The Capricorn tied the tent flaps shut from the inside, and he began taking the equipment from the bucket, leaving the money inside. He took the bucket and dumped all of the cash onto his beanbag chair, and began separating the bills from the coins. He pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket and added them to the pile. Terezi just watched; she didn't know if Gamzee was planning on keeping it all for himself.

His head turned towards her and he blinked, "You gonna help count this?"

Blinking in response, she sat down next to him and began counting the coins. Gamzee's hand grabbed her arm suddenly, "Don't bother with those. I put them in a machine and it gives me dollar bills for 'em."

Terezi nodded and began picking up the bills. She separated them all according to value, and then began counting them. There were more five-dollar bills than anything else. After a few moments, she placed down the stack of cash, "There's thirty-one bucks here, Gamzee."

He grunted in response, still counting his own. He then put his pile on top of hers, "I got fifty-four here, but twenty-five of that was mine." He sighed and rubbed his left horn, "I guess that's sixty we have to split.."

His voice trailed off and he looked at Terezi, "I vote we split this 25/75, since you earned it."

Terezi agreed, since she had been using his equipment, and gave Gamzee $15. He took the bills from her and stuffed them in his pocket. Folding up her $45, Terezi carefully tucked it inside her own pocket. Mumbling to himself, Gamzee scooped the coins back into the bucket. Without a word, he left the tent with the change, leaving Terezi all alone.

Walking over to the mirror, Terezi peered closely at her reflection. Her face paint was a bit cracked, so she grabbed a nearby towel and began scrubbing at it. She had never been more happy to see her own grey skin. She brushed the small flakes of paint from her shoulders and from the rest of her new shirt. After making sure that no one was around, Terezi quickly changed back into her old black jeans. She took one last look in the mirror and decided that she really couldn't look very much prettier. Being homeless had taken its toll on her appearance. Sighing inwardly, she sank into the beanbag chair, subconsciously wanting to smoke more marijuana. Her fingers tapped an erratic staccato on her knees as she waited.

Not too long after, Gamzee returned, holding a case of Faygo in one hand. He clumsily pushed seventeen dollars into Terezi's lap and then proceeded to cram all the Faygo bottles inside of his mini fridge. Terezi carefully folded up the money and tucked it inside her pocket along with the rest. She watched Gamzee with a bored expression, "What happens now?" she asked curiously.

Gamzee didn't answer until he closed the refrigerator door. He turned around and looked at her with glassy eyes, "Uhm, nothing. We're done with our shit."

He uncapped a Faygo but did not drink it. He stared at the bottle, looking deep in thought, "You can go out and do whatever you want," he said in a distracted tone, "They have a metal band playing some motherfuckin' pussy music."

Taking the hint that Gamzee wanted to be alone, Terezi quickly slipped out of the tent. She walked back over to the food trucks, her stomach screaming at her. She stood in line to get fried mushrooms and counted her money. Adding the twenty that the woman had given her that morning, Terezi had $82, and that was more than enough for some food. She ordered the mushrooms, and then added cotton candy and a Sprite to her bill. After paying, she walked down to a wooden table at sat down. She couldn't help but cram mushroom after mushroom in her mouth; they were so delicious, and she was so hungry. As she ate, she could hear the metal music playing in the background. She couldn't hear any vocals, so she figured that they were warming up. She stood up, feeling quite full, and tossed the mushroom basket into a garbage can. Deciding that there was nothing better to do, she made her way to the stage where the band was.

After bribing the gatekeeper with ten dollars, Terezi began trying to make her way to the front where she could see. As she maneuvered her way through the swarms of people, the announcer was heard again.

**Attention everyone! This is the moment everyone has been waiting for! So quick, put your hands together and welcome the band of the year: Sufferer!**

The crowds began clapping and screaming madly, and Terezi used that moment to blaze past a lot of the people. The sound of an electric guitar sounded, and then drumrolls. Terezi heard a low growling, and it progressed into screaming. The sound shook her to her core; while it was only part of the song, it sounded like a truly painful cry. She steeled herself to get to the front of the crowd, and began pushing forward again. As she teetered on the edges of having a claustrophobic breakdown, she could hear the voices getting louder and clearer, meaning she was so close.

As soon as she broke through the crowd, she mashed her knees against a metal gate, preventing her from waking any further. Gripping the railing, she looked up at the band. Her eyes widened at the members.

They were all trolls.


	4. mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS

**[Okay, I have never written smut before, so that's why it's terrible. I wasn't even planning on making it happen anyway, but a fellow reader, and friend, begged me to do so, as I am beginning to believe she has a TerezixGamzee fantasy thing. So if you don't like reading poorly written sex plots, don't read this chapter.]**

Terezi stood staring at the band. There was a female sea troll, wearing a hideously-coloured outfit, who was playing the keyboard, and another sea troll who looked like a hipster, and was playing some lame purple electric guitar. A broad-shouldered troll with a broken horn was smashing the drums, and a female troll with an eyepatch was playing a bass guitar. A rather unusual-looking troll with four horns and 3-D glasses was managing something that looked like a turntable.

Terezi's gaze was suddenly diverted from the band to the leader; another troll. His hair was messy, he had nubs for horns, and he had on a black t-shirt with a Cancer symbol. He was quite attractive; much more so than the other band members. He then opened his mouth, and his voice, as he sang, rang in Terezi's ears.

_Storming down from the sky,_

_A golden haven doomed to die!_

_Shining spires and sparkling dreams_

_Now turn into fevered screams!_

_The wrath of Noir; the Queen's bane_

_Consumes the dream with terror's reign!_

_Prospit dies; go to Derse!_

_They have dreams; make 'em worse!_

Terezi had no idea what his music was about, but she seemed content to watch him. His lyrics continued to spill into her mind, but she didn't take much notice of them. She watched him sing, and she couldn't help but more how handsome he looked. She absently wondered if he might take notice of her somehow.. maybe he would be happy about seeing another troll..

Apparently, however, Terezi wasn't the only one who wanted attention from the band leader. A few yards away from her, there was a group of teenage girls, screaming at him. They pulled their tops off and began waving them like flags.

"Karkat! Karkat! We love you!" they screamed at the leader.

Terezi stared at them, completely disgusted. Her gaze turned back to the leader.. _Karkat_.. she rolled his name around in her mind. It was a nice name. She noticed that he didn't even take notice of the sluts, and she was subtly smug about it.

Karkat stopped singing; the drummer and the bassist began an amazing duet. Terezi had usually seen only drum or electric solos, but never a drum and bass combo. She listened with interest, but kept her eyes on Karkat. He just clutched the microphone on the stand, and his head was bowed, but his feet were tapping in sync with the drums. He looked up after a few moments into the music, gazing over the crowd. His gaze drifted from place to place, purposefully avoiding the stupid teenagers. His eyes passed over Terezi, taking no notice of her. She became disappointed. She had wanted to be noticed by one of her kind. She leaned forward on the gate, watching him. A security guard for the band walked up to her, frowning.

"Stop leaning on the gate."

"Oh.. s-sorry.."

Terezi stood up straight, leaving her hands holding the railing. Karkat's gaze drifted to the guard, and then his eyes suddenly locked with Terezi's. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stared back. His face took on the expression of slight shock and disbelief, and then suddenly took on a bored look. He broke the gaze and looked back at the crowd, singing again. Terezi's heart sank; he hadn't even seemed interested in her. He probably hung around with other trolls, plus the band. What made her special?

Nothing.

Disappointed and feeling let-down, she began squeezing her way back through the crowds of people, trying to get out. She managed to free the mass of people and began walking back to the tent. She subtly hoped that Gamzee was passed out or gone so she could take a nap on the beanbag chair.

Opening the tent flaps, she saw Gamzee sitting on the beanbag chair, putting weed inside his pipe thing. He tilted his chin upward at her, and then resumed what he was doing. Terezi walked over to the hardwood chair and sat down on it.

"Plans tonight?"

Gamzee gave a half nod, "Yeah, I have a date."

Terezi blinked. She couldn't imagine Gamzee with a girlfriend. She herself would be terrified to go out with him. She figured that he drugged her each time.

"Really..? With who..?"

Gamzee looked at her, smirked, and held up the loaded pipe.

"Oh.." she said, feeling quite stupid. He let out a chuckle, "You wanna hit this shit with me?"

Deciding that she wanted to forget about the troll band, Terezi accepted his invitation. Over the next ten minutes, she and Gamzee passed the bowl between them, smoking it until it was completely gone. Terezi figured she must have had seven or eight hits altogether. Her head felt like someone had pumped molten lead inside it; it was so heavy. She flopped onto the beanbag next to the Capricorn. He moved his arm so it was comfortably underneath her neck.

"You 'kay?" Gamzee mumbled.

"Erh.." Terezi managed to grunt. She wished she could at least speak. She envied Gamzee's stronger "immunity" to the marijuana. She closed her dry eyes and let out a muffled groan. She suddenly felt something against her lips, as if something was resting on them. Cracking open her eyes, she could see hair and face paint in front of her. It took her a few seconds to realize that Gamzee was kissing her. Normally, she would have flipped out at his boldness, but she wasn't in a state to do so. And why would she? She didn't even care. She didn't care about anything right now. That being realized, she kissed him back. Gamzee broke the kiss and leaned back a little, looking Terezi in the eyes. He then let out a "Heh," and grinned, and then he kissed her again. His tongue tantalizingly traced her bottom lip, daring her to open her mouth, which she did. Her tongue met his, which tasted like peach Faygo and marijuana. Kissing could have been in Gamzee's Strife Specibus, for he was well-educated in it. His tongue curved around hers; not in a sloppy way, but enough to make it irresistible.

Terezi moved her arms up and wrapped them loosely behind his neck, willing him closer. Gamzee's lips pressed a little more firmly against hers, and one of his hands went behind her head; his fingers tangling in her hair, bringing her face closer to him. Terezi, too, pushed a hand through Gamzee's hair, pulling slightly. He let out a low groan, and reached behind him, taking ahold of her hands. Wrapping the fingers of one hand around both her wrists, he placed them back down on the beanbag; extending her arms above her head. He kept a firm hold on them as he began kissing her jawline. Terezi let out a small moan as he kissed her. She had never been kissed like that in her entire life.

Gamzee's lips brushed lightly against her neck, teasing her. He would plant small kisses from time to time; something else that Terezi had never experienced. She then felt pressure on the left side of her neck, and then a sort of pain.. a pain that felt wickedly amazing. She realized that Gamzee was biting her neck. He would bite, and then kiss the area that he had bitten. Terezi squirmed a little; it felt wonderful to her. Gamzee seemed to enjoy her response, and he bit harder. She gasped at the pain, but wanted him to do it again. And he knew it. He bit again, and her back arched in response.

Gamzee's free hand was taken from her face down to above her hip, where his fingers slid a few inches underneath her shirt. Seeing as how Terezi didn't complain, he slid his hand up a little; his fingers molding to fit the curve of her waist. His thumb lightly caressed the soft skin, and Terezi sucked in her breath and bit her lip. She was going to go too far. But then again, she didn't care. Gamzee bit her neck again as his hand made its way up past her ribs and underneath her bra. Terezi gasped as his fingers gently played with her breast, for that, too, was a spot untouched by any man.

Gamzee seemed to be fueled by her submissive responses to his actions, and, letting go of her wrists, he had her shirt off in a matter of seconds. He skillfully unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, leaving both of her breasts open to his waiting hands. Unlike what Terezi would have initially thought, if she was sober, Gamzee was very gentle with his movements. He was not rough, and he was not extremely rude. He made sure that she was okay with each action before he progressed. His hands gently squeezed her breasts, and lightly pinched her nipples. Not enough to make her hurt, but enough to where it left her body aching with desire. Gamzee was an expert in foreplay, it seemed. His purple tongue flicked across her nipples, making Terezi moan a little louder. He seemed to enjoy her verbal responses, and he grew a bit more aggressive.

Using both hands, he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off her hips. After freeing them from her legs, he unfastened his own pants. Terezi practically yanked down his boxers by herself, completely overwhelmed with a burning need that could only be fulfilled by Gamzee himself. He was already fully extended; a little larger than "average" piece of troll anatomy that she had never had before.

Gamzee noted the lust in her bloodshot eyes, and he didn't hesitate to act. Kneeling back down, he gently spread her legs to the sides and began slowly rubbing the tip of his bulge against her own. Terezi moaned again, this time not caring about keeping her vocal volume to a minimum. Gamzee just grinned in response, enjoying being the one in control.

After a few more minutes of antagonizing teasing, he carefully slid his first few inches inside of her. Terezi immediately bit her tongue, groaning. Being her first time, she had no idea what to expect. It hurt, yes, but it felt amazing, too.

"Are you okay?" Gamzee whispered, lightly stroking her cheek with the back of a finger.

Terezi gave a jerky nod, "Uh-huh," she forced out. He nodded in response, and carefully fit the rest of himself deep inside her. He waited until she gave him a confirmation nod, and he began gently thrusting. Terezi bit down on her lip, trying not to cry out. It hurt, and it still felt good. She didn't know whether or not she wanted him to keep going or pull out.

Gamzee's face seemed like one who just found heaven. He looked back down at her, breathing a bit heavily already, "Is.. is this your first time..?"

Terezi nodded again, her heart pounding and skin sweating. Her mouth was dried out from the marijuana, and also from nearly hyperventilating. She wasn't about to speak. Gamzee grinned and pulled her legs over his shoulders, moving his body a bit faster.

"Damn.. you are.. fucking.. tight.." he murmured, closing his eyes. He kept his body moving at a steady rhythm, and Terezi began to feel something building up inside of her. It felt like a ball of sinful pleasure, and it was growing at an incredible fast rate. She felt like she might explode. She knew what was happening, but she didn't want to finish before Gamzee did.

Fortunately for Terezi, Gamzee hadn't been laid in a long time, and he was reaching his peak as well. His breath grew faster, his body rocked her harder, and he began groaning. Terezi reached out and grabbed Gamzee's forearms; her fingernails digging into his skin. Purple blood began tricking over her fingers as she moaned out "Gamzee.. I.. I'm about t-to..."

Gamzee's grip on her legs tightened, "Y-yeah, m-me too... a-ahhh..!"

The instant he pulled out, Terezi felt a jolt of electricity surge through every nerve in her body, jolting her with waves of incredible pleasure. She screamed; not knowing how else to react to the feeling. Her own bulge throbbed as she climaxed, teal liquid squirting over the beanbag. She felt something else warm and wet splash against her stomach, and Gamzee nearly fell on top of her; stopping himself with his arms. Terezi's body shook with a combination of an explosive orgasm and a rush of adrenaline. Gamzee slid a shaking arm underneath her, lifting her up a little and moving her slightly over to the side. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her trembling body.

"Jesus.." he whispered, and then fell silent. Terezi tried to catch her breath; breathing through her open mouth. Her eyes closed, and she let out a ragged breath. Her first time was over, and she didn't know what to think about it. As she tried contemplating what had happened, the crash from the adrenaline took over her, as well as the lingering effects of the marijuana. She opened her eyes, looked up at Gamzee, and closed them again. Sleep instantly overtook her.


	5. Subjug Barista

**Author's note: **_I'm so sorry for not updating. I've had a lot going on. And I also apologise for how short this chapter is. The next one is pretty sad. I'm working on that one._

Terezi woke up to a chilling breeze crawling across her skin. She cracked open one eye and then shut it. It felt like her eyes were made of dried leather. Rubbing them hard with both hands, and opened them again. She found herself still on the beanbag chair. Gamzee was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up, Terezi looked in all directions for him, but to no avail. Her skin suddenly felt cold again, and it took her a minute to realize that she was still not wearing anything. She instinctively wrapped her arms across her chest, gripping her shoulders. Her teeth chattered involuntarily, and she began looking for her clothes. She spied them folded up in a neat pile on the wooden chair. Gamzee's work. Terezi smiled as she leaned over and slid them over to the beanbag. She made sure to get her bra and panties on first, since, well, you know. After donning her shirt and pants, she sat back on the beanbag. She was still feeling cold.

Terezi began looking for something like a blanket or a jacket. She took note of how cold and wet the grass was under her feet, and she came to the conclusion that the ground had frosted. She spied a hoodie handing up on a nail that was jammed into one of the tent poles. Heaving herself up from the beanbag chair, she made her way to the pole. She made a sort of duck walk as she fumbled around. Gamzee had certainly given her a good time last night. Taking the slightly damp hoodie from the nail, Terezi stuffed herself through it immediately. The fleece inside was sort of coarse and lumpy, as if someone had run it through the dryer on more than one occasion. But she didn't care; it was already warming her up. She absently took note of the purple Capricorn symbol on the front as she made her way back to the beanbag chair. After gingerly sitting down, she began to mull over the events of the night before. She found herself feeling confused, in a way. Yes, she had been in control of herself, but she didn't know why she had let herself have sex with Gamzee, of all people. She wasn't sure how it had even happened. But nothing she could do about it. It was over and done.

_I really hope that doesn't mean we are dating or anything..._

For it was true; while Terezi knew that having sex with someone could make you develop "romantic" feelings for someone, she felt nothing for Gamzee. And she wished with all her might that he felt the same way about her. And speaking of Gamzee, he walked in the tent as she was thinking about that. In his hands were a long, white, cardboard box, and one of those ugly brown mushy cardboard cup carriers, which held two cups inside it. Gamzee set the white box on the wooden chair, and he offered the cup carrier to her.

"I got you some coffee," he said in a low, but content tone of voice.

Terezi grinned and took one of the cups from the carrier. The to-go cup of coffee felt nice and hot, and it warmed up her cold hands. She cautiously took a sip; it was very hot, but not enough to burn her tongue. She detected hints of vanilla and caramel in the coffee, which were flavours she had never had in a drink before. She looked up at Gamzee, smiling, "Why be a clown when you could be a barista?"

Gamzee shrugged and chuckled, "I make better motherfuckin' money here than I would at Starbucks," he said, taking a drink of his own, "but I'm glad you like it." He then opened the white box, and Terezi noted, with sheer delight, the assortment of donuts that were inside. He offered the box to her, allowing her to take the first pick. Terezi immediately snatched up one with a chocolate glaze that had sprinkles on it. She loved sprinkles. They were so colourful and tasty. Gamzee took a filled donut and took a bite out of it. As he chewed, Terezi could see the purple jelly inside, and it made her hungry. She began eating her own donut, savouring it.

Gamzee finished chewing and then just randomly sucked out all of the jelly in the donut. He then ate the rest of the donut, chewing noisily. Not really caring about his eating habits, Terezi finished her own donut and picked up a cream-filled one. After quickly finishing that one, she made short work of a regular glazed one. The Capricorn seemed amused by her appetite and calmly began nibbling on his second pastry. Terezi took a few gulps of coffee and then began eating a fourth.

Terezi noticed that Gamzee seemed to be toying with his donut. He seemed to be focused on something other than eating.

"You okay Gamzee?" she asked.

Gamzee tossed the donut back into the box and shuffled his feet a little bit. It made him look nervous, "Well.. about last night, Terezi.."

Pausing in mid-chew, Terezi's shoulders slumped a bit, "Yeah.." she mumbled.

Gamzee ran a hand up one of his horns, looking stressed, "I.. I'm not really looking for any kind of relationship, y'know.."

Terezi let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh my god, because I was thinking the same thing..!"

Letting go of his horn, Gamzee let out a relieved breath of his own and smiled, "Thank motherfuckin' Jesus.. I didn't know how you would react.."

"I just don't really want that with you Gamzee, I hope you're not offended."

Gamzee laughed out loud, "Fuck, even _I_ wouldn't want that with me!"


End file.
